


[podfic] this makes me durable

by growlery



Series: renfri deserved better [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Renfri asks a different new face in town for help with her Stregobor problem.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Fringilla Vigo
Series: renfri deserved better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] this makes me durable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this makes me durable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310923) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> i would like a whole cinematic universe about this too tbh but mostly i would like to just pretend this is canon!! again for podfic bingo: unfamiliar genre (fix it). subtitle for this anthology: fringilla probably deserves better too but i fully did not understand enough of the timeline + nilfgaard plot to be sure

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4ojm9jv7ym663l/this%20makes%20me%20durable.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 11:21
> 
> size: 6.6MB


End file.
